


Love Me Still

by Chaotic_Dawn



Series: Shades of Love [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Sometimes life interferes with itself. However, it’s to the point where Aqua hasn’t really been around her lover recently and if there’s one thing it’s that she’s stubborn. She’ll do what she has to not lose the one she cares about. Even if that means she’ll have to be a waitress for a night.





	1. Chapter 1

The flower shop is more than lacking in customers this week. Then again the end of the month isn't filled with very many weddings so there's no need for large overly consuming orders. Even so, Aqua wishes there was _something_ to do to take her mind off of the anxiety that wells up in the bit of her stomach. She's worried about her girlfriend.

Seventh Heaven, a newly opened bar, is one that Tifa runs all by herself. Of course she's well known and with such high quality liquor and food there's a never ending surge of patrons. It's kept Tifa more than a little busy day and night. She gets up early and goes to bed late. Not only that but Aqua has barely spent any time with her. Perhaps it's selfish, but she feels a little neglected to say the least.

"You just might make the flowers wilt with that look."

Aqua blushes as she immediately sits up straight behind the counter and tries to put a smile on her face. It only has her boss giggling softly. "So… Sorry, Aerith," she stammers.

The woman, who happens to be Tifa's best friend, smiles softly at her. "I heard the bar is doing well." Aqua nods. "Is everything alright?"

Brushing some short blue tresses back behind her ear, Aqua tries to hold back the sigh. Aerith can see it written all over her face regardless and merely hums as she moves to straighten out some of the flowers on a nearby counter. "You know, Aqua, I appreciate your help. But maybe Tifa could use you back at the bar for now?"

Aqua eyes her and realizes just what Aerith is trying to tell her. She smiles and hops off her stool, "You really mean it?"

Aerith nods and slowly turns from her flower tending, "I can always call you if I get swamped with orders."

Sliding away from the counter and around toward the door, Aqua is practically on cloud nine. The idea hadn't even crossed her mind. She can only be grateful that Aerith is such a good friend to them both as she hurries around. "Is there anything I can do to help you today then? Anything at all?"

Giving a small hum to herself, Aerith gestures back toward her 'office'. "No, but I do know you'll need something to waitress in." The brunette begins walking away and Aqua can only trail after her, hanging off of every word. "It might take some time after we close up, but this should be a good start."

As she steps into the small room, Aqua can only wonder if Aerith had planned to do this for her all along. Or perhaps it started as a project for her own girlfriend, Yuffie. Nonetheless she smiles sweetly, "Thank you so much, Aerith."

It did _indeed_ take a while after closing up for Aerith to make the outfit form to Aqua's body. Something that it obviously wasn't intended for. Not that she'd dare say a word about how it conformed to her curves and made everything feel like it was on display. Oh no, not since it's all going to be for just that purpose and all for Tifa.

Coming up to the back entrance of the bar, which they live over, Aqua hesitates. She can hear laughter coming from inside when all the patrons should have gone home by now. Happy hour is far from over and the only thing left should be to clean up the messes they left behind. Except there's still a clatter of glasses on the counter as she slips soundlessly inside.

She stops just as she passes the door that leads to the bar, stopping to listen. It's only then that she hears it – the calm voice of Tifa's friend Lightning. She knows they've known each other for a while, longer than Aqua's known Tifa at least, but it still makes her stomach do a little flip to hear them both chuckle together in the empty bar. Drawing one hand up to brush through her azure bangs, Aqua only becomes determined the longer she stands there.

Clutching the bag, with the outfit Aerith got together for her inside, to her chest, Aqua races up the stairs. She doesn't bother with being silent. Tifa won't leave Lightning's side after all. She'll have plenty of time to tuck the outfit away and slip into bed without another thought.

-0-0-0-

Morning can't come soon enough. Even though Aqua can almost swear she didn't sleep a wink. She had fallen asleep waiting on Tifa to come upstairs and waking up she finds the brunette already missing. That is until Tifa strides out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and another she uses to dry her hair. "Good morning, sunshine," she says with a smile.

Aqua slowly sits up, returning the smile with ease. "Morning.." She gives a small yawn while watching Tifa get dressed. The woman is more than just beautiful and while it's not the reason Aqua fell in love with her, it certainly only makes it that much better. "Hey… Teef?"

"Hm?" the mentioned lady hums as she tugs on a cream colored tank top.

"I have some free time and I was wondering if you'd like some help in the bar tonight."

Tifa spins around, her shirt barely able to hold in her ample bust, "Really? You mean it?"

"I mean it. I know you've been working hard to make it a success. Aerith even helped me pick out an outfit."

Something glimmers in Tifa's eyes and for a moment Aqua has a wandering though. However, she quickly dismisses it as Tifa turns back around and slips into her skirt. "Well, lets get everything set up and go run these errands – together."

Happiness floods through Aqua as she pushes the sheets away and begins getting ready. She doesn't care what she has to do as long as she can be by Tifa's side. That is until later that day when she's standing behind the door with her heart racing – daring to beat right out of her chest. The sound of men and women already beginning to order beers and get seated is overwhelming. Tifa had dismissed her to get dressed while she began pouring liquor.

But now that's she standing there Aqua isn't sure if she can go through with it. She knows well that everyone will be looking at her. While the whole point was to recapture Tifa's attention she's not sure if she likes the other gazes prying at what she's wearing. Reaching down, she tugs a little at the tight material clinging to her body. Aerith _did_ go to a lot of trouble for her – for them.

Courage wells up in stomach and aids her in pushing the door open and stepping out. She doesn't even pay Tifa any mind as she walks straight for the scratch pad, pencil and small metal platter that Tifa had set aside for her. Everyone in the bar seems to gaze at Aqua. None have seen that much skin on their bartender, as Tifa is always prepared to kick someone out if need be, unlike Aqua.

Aqua goes straight to the first group of men near the door that don't have drinks. She picks the furthest location first on purpose. All to let Tifa stare at her. Of course the brunette does what with the short dark blue skirt that flares out about Aqua's mid thighs. Just where the material ends the thigh high black stockings begin. For ease of moving around Aqua has picked out a pair of matching flats.

What has everyone's attention is her top. Tifa's hot piercing gaze is only making it all the worse, too. Aerith had tried in vain to get it a little looser and had demanded Aqua forgo a bar to keep it fitting properly. Which means her breasts jiggle and bounce at every step beneath the white tube top. Without the aid of a bra, her nipples are easily seen what with them growing hard at all the attention she's receiving – but mostly from Tifa.

She smiles politely at the three men she stops before, "Welcome, what can I get for you gentlemen tonight?"

It takes a moment for them to begin to remember what they came here for and another to place their order. But Aqua takes it all in stride. Once she has it jotted down she turns swiftly on her heel and begins back, allowing Tifa to see the front of the outfit. The brunette is practically drooling by the time Aqua is at the bar's edge, rattling off the list of drinks the customers wanted.

Although the only thing Tifa wants right now is to drag Aqua back behind the bar. Only her eyes should ravage the blue-haired woman like that. Yet there's also something about it that has her more enamored the darker the blush on Aqua's face gets. Acting as calm as she can, Tifa hands Aqua the drinks and watches her masterfully carry them all back to the men.

The entire night passes with Tifa trying not to break or spill anything as she watches Aqua move about. Even her usual banter with fellow customers suffers greatly and they're well aware of the fire that's burning in her crimson eyes. Perhaps that's why some of her usual patrons left well before happy hour when they would usually stay since it's a weekend. Not that Tifa minds.

She's already washing the rest of the glasses by the time Aqua has locked up and wiped all the tables down after sweeping the floors. Striding back behind the bar, Aqua stops just beside Tifa. She crosses her arms and leans on the counter, accentuating her bust and the way her nipples poke roughly against the material. "Anything else you need, Tifa?"

Tifa simply can't help herself. She _does_ manage to rinse the soap from her hand before she tugs softly at Aqua's chin. Droplets of water drips down into Aqua's cleavage as Tifa captures the latter's mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. One that ends with Tifa's tongue flicking over her bottom lip. "No, just wait for me to finish here. I think you looked a little _too_ sexy tonight for my own good."

Aqua pulls away and is just about to pass Tifa when she gets an idea. She takes a step back and after a moment of confusion, from Tifa of course, Aqua places herself between Tifa and the counter. The water from the sink splashes into the basin as Aqua squats down with her back pressing against a cabinet. She doesn't have much time or room to work before Tifa figures out what she's doing.

So she works fast. Down go Tifa's black apron and pants while she pushes the crotch of Tifa's white panties to the side. The second her mouth is on Tifa's lower velvet lips she finds her head pushed back against the cabinet. Aqua can only grab onto Tifa's thighs and allow the brunette to begin moving her hips. The roll and bucking doesn't deter Aqua from latching her lips around Tifa's rock hard clit and sucking hard.

Her fingers, already lubed up thanks to how wet Tifa is, easily slide inside of her pussy. One, two, three fingers curl and flex inside the tight fleshy walls that refuse to let her go. Every time she pulls them out it feels as though Tifa's pussy sucks her fingers back in. Just as roughly as she suckles on Tifa's clit, forcing her to reach her orgasm far faster than she would have normally.

Tifa nearly drops the mug that she still has in her hands as she cums – _hard_. She grinds her pussy against Aqua's face as her juices squirt onto her lover's face, to which it then drips down Aqua's chin and onto her awaiting cleavage. Removing her mouth from Tifa's clit, Aqua proceeds to lap up at the pinks lips and between them but not until after she's managed to remove her fingers.

Leaning heavily against the counter, Tifa closes her eyes to try and get rid of the spots dancing across her vision. "Aqua..." she breathes out heavily, "Room. Now."

The woman barely manages to slip out and get out the door before Tifa lets out a moan, one she didn't realize she's been holding in this whole time. She only gives herself a moment to catch her breath and pull herself back together. That and her pants back up and situated. The last thought she spares it to make sure to thank Aerith tomorrow before she sets the mug on the counter and pushes away from the sink.

Tifa practically flies up the stairs to the landing; missing more than just a couple of the steps on the way. She can't wait another moment. She _needs_ to be able to touch Aqua. The door to their room is ajar and Tifa graciously sends it flying open the rest of the way. The suddenness startles Aqua as she drops the top she had just pulled off. She's standing just before the bed in nothing but her skin. The position gives Tifa a perfect view of the side of Aqua's breasts as well as her full ass.

Striding right up to her, Tifa pushes Aqua forward. Their eyes are dilated as they make brief eye contact before Tifa murmurs softly, "On your knees."

Aqua does as she's told. She moves further up onto the bed to give Tifa enough room with however she plans to instigate things. Trying not to think too much about the hands that brush along her thighs, Aqua spreads her legs further. It's only when the touch vanishes that Aqua's heart begins to race. The anticipation is thick in her mouth, tongue feeling heavy as she tries to lick at her lips.

She can hear Tifa disrobing and it has her mind filled with images. Having memorized every inch of Tifa's luscious body, Aqua pinches her eyes shut as the heat builds between her thighs. Once her clothes are a pile on the floor atop of Aqua's, Tifa climbs onto the bed behind her. Tifa's fingertips slowly walk up the backs of Aqua's legs and toward her rear.

Fingers sink into the flesh of Aqua's ass, Tifa giving her a prompt, "Up." Aqua follows and lifts her lower body, rising from her knees to steadying on her feet while her front is still almost touching the bed. This places Aqua's lower body right before Tifa's face. Especially as the latter scoots forward ever so slightly. Her large bosom is between Aqua's thighs and below the wet labia of her pussy.

Tifa dares to tease her by cupping Aqua's cove with one hand, "You must have been planning this if you got all shaved for me."

"Mm- N- No, I wasn't."

The mewl of pleasure alone is enough to set off a fire in Tifa's loins. Moving her hand away, Tifa is careful not to touch Aqua's clit too much. Yet as her fingers glide over the juices leaking from the blue haired woman, Tifa dares to slip a finger inside. Aqua's breath hitches as Tifa buries the finger up to her knuckle and proceeds to make 'come hither' motions.

"T- Tifa! Ah! N- Not so fast… mmm.."

Aqua is more than just sensitive from not having done anything with her beloved in awhile. She can barely bite by her moans as they build up at the base of her throat. Instead they come out as breathy moans that are louder than she realizes. It's music to Tifa's ears and even more so when she withdraws her finger and instead places a small peck to Aqua's left butt cheek.

"Ha… haa… Tifa?"

The woman in question feels bad that she's neglected her sweet Aqua. It surely wasn't fair of her to do so. But it does only want her more now that she's in the moment. She wants to hear every moan drip from her lips like the love juice that's daring to do so from her pussy. Tifa nuzzles against Aqua's ass before grabbing a hold of the underside of the right cheek and getting Aqua to rise to her tip-toes.

Aqua knows just what is going to happen before it does and she's prematurely moaning, "Tifa...~"

Tifa doesn't waste any time in burrowing her tongue deep into Aqua's velvety folds. The smell and taste consume her as she laps at Aqua's insides. That is when she's not withdrawing it to suck and lick at her pussy lips, giving them just as much attention as the insides. Aqua's fingers curl into the sheets as she clutches them in an iron clad grip. Her eyes remain shut as she tries to remain still. The hardest part is resisting the urge to push herself against Tifa's face.

It only gets tougher to stay still when Tifa suddenly has two fingers on her clit. There's nothing she can do to get away from the fingers that tug, rub and flick over the high sensitive nub. It's hard beneath Tifa's fingers and only serves to tell her just how aroused Aqua is – how much she really wants it. That and the way the insides of her pussy clench around Tifa's tongue as she works her close to an orgasm.

In fact it doesn't take long at all, not with Aqua needing Tifa to do it for so long. Masturbating is one thing and only gives some relief compared to the way Tifa touches her. Tifa waits for the moan that follows the way her walls tighten, but there is none. The silent moan arrives at the same time as Aqua's climax. Tifa is pulling her face away, although still rubbing Aqua's clit, as the woman cums.

Tifa watches in awe as Aqua's sweet honey squirts out onto Aqua's thigh as well as her own breasts. It's the first time she's ever made Aqua do so and it has Tifa licking at her lips – she wants nothing more than to get her to do it again. The sheer power of the orgasm has Tifa helping Aqua slump forward. The latter becomes almost literal putty in Tifa's hands.

Sitting her up and turning her around, Tifa crashes their lips together in a needy kiss of tongues and saliva that drips down their chins. The action has their breasts smooshing together and Aqua's cum smearing over both of their chests. Tifa pulls her lips away a moment later to begin a trail of kisses down Aqua's neck. She nips and sucks on the creamy white skin, intending to leave red marks that show she's tending to her lover.

That is until Aqua slowly comes back to reality. She gently pushes Tifa away as she remembers what she's supposed to be doing to begin with. She hadn't intended to spark such a fire between them by simply helping Tifa in the bar. But now that she has it's a perfect in to what she planned from the beginning. Tifa is patient in the way she watches Aqua take over. She eats up every second of Aqua dipping her head down to lick at her breasts.

Aqua knows that Tifa can be sensitive if she does it just right. Not only does she lick up her own pussy juices from Tifa's chest, she begins to fondle and massage the massive globes as well. It's all preparation. Aqua locks their gazes once more as she lifts one of Tifa's breasts slightly. She licks around the puffy areola and avoids the nipple altogether, watching as it hardens beneath the lack of treatment.

Tifa hugs the slender woman closer, as if to urge her to touch her already. And touch her, Aqua does. Aqua's left hand grabs roughly at Tifa's right nipple, twisting and pulling at just the right angles. The other continues to hold up Tifa's left breast so that Aqua can suck the rock hard nipple into her mouth. Lips clasping around it, even then she doesn't treat the nipple fairly.

Her tongue brushes and flicks all around the areola while only giving slow, hard grazes over the nipple itself. Tifa clutches at Aqua. One hand dives up into the short baby blue hair and pushes Aqua's face closer to her bosom, practically smothering her. But it only spurs Aqua on more. She begins to suck on Tifa's nipple more fierce than ever before. Aqua is well aware that Tifa can orgasm just from stimulation to her breasts, but she won't be letting that happen. Just when Tifa clings onto her tighter, Aqua stops every movement completely.

Looking down at her, Tifa is practically panting. Aqua moves up to nuzzle her face into the crook of Tifa's neck. "Tifa…" she begins, "Let's do something new tonight. Anything you want."

Not having to face her helps, otherwise Tifa would see the bright red flush across her face. Her mind has run rampant with the endless possibilities that Tifa can choose and it has her squeezing her thighs together. Tifa kisses the top of Aqua's head, "Turn around and get on your knees, I'll be right back."

Aqua is left more than curious as Tifa hurries off the bed, as quick as her wobbly legs will allow her. She feels more than just exposed and vulnerable to whatever Tifa has planned as she returns to her original pose. Not even daring to glance behind her, Aqua listens to the sound of drawers opening and closing before Tifa is sitting on the side of the bed to show her what she has.

Swallowing hard, Aqua can only stare. The bottle of lube is something she expected but the large double-ended dildo with a nicely sized girth isn't. There's a burning arousal that returns to her core as Tifa uncaps the lube and pours some into her hand and all over the entire length. Aqua bites at the corner of her lip, staring at it the entire time.

Tifa smiles softly, "Want to share?"

"Y.. Yes.."

Leaning forward only briefly, Tifa kisses Aqua softly on the lips, "Then just relax. I'll do all the work in the beginning."

Excitement burns through Aqua's veins like fresh molten lava from a volcano. She _wants_ to be joined end to end with Tifa more than she'd like to admit. Otherwise she'd surely die of embarrassment. Those thoughts don't get much life since Tifa is already on the bed behind her, pushing the lubed up tip to Aqua's outer lips. The latter lets out a breath just as Tifa pushes it in enough to stay in, that is only when Aqua quickly tightens up around it.

"Hold it just like that."

Tifa gives herself a moment to take in the sight, of course, before she dares get on the bed and faces the other way. It's the first time she's gotten to see her lover so vulnerable with three-fourths a dildo hanging from her tight little snatch. Tifa feels more than honored. But she doesn't delay very long. Her own dripping pussy begs for sensation as well.

On her hands and knees as well, Tifa reaches around and lines the tip up with her entrance. They've used dildos before on one another – although never going as far as a strap-on or double-ended one. Which is exactly why Tifa's pussy eagerly sucks in half of her side as she crawls back toward Aqua. Each little bit that Tifa gets closer, the more is pushed into Aqua. The latter can't help but wiggle her hips closer and shove it more into Tifa in the process.

The back and forth ends with them ass to ass and connected at the pussy. It's there that they idle for only a few moments to catch their breath. Tifa, long hair flowing forward over her shoulders, inhales greedily. "Ready, Aqua?"

"Hurry… Tifa.."

Aqua's not sure how long she can last, not with her pussy brimming with pleasure as Tifa makes that first move. She gives the brunette every ounce of control over the pace and rhythm. To which it starts out slow and deep. The large dildo spreads their pussies as they begin grinding on it. They switch with who pulls away and who tightens around it before the other helps slam it back into their depths at the same time.

Their panting and moans are only second to the sound of their asses slapping together and the wet squelching that emits from their pussies. Although Tifa is that's closest to her climax from when Aqua gave her no release previously. It's why her body suddenly tenses up and stills, a lewd moan rolling out over her lips as she cums. At the sound, Aqua manages to stop moving, somehow.

"Tif… Tifa?"

The latter can hear the need – the _lust_ – in Aqua's voice. As a dutiful lover, Tifa weakly begins to move. She wants to have Aqua writhing with a pleasure she had only dreamed of. Which is why her pussy tightens around her end of the dildo as she moves away from Aqua. Pulling it out of the latter, Tifa hurriedly removes it from her own pussy shortly after.

Aqua slumps forward, but only before she turns over onto her back. Her chest rises and falls quickly while her legs are spread wide for Tifa to see – to see what she needs to do. And take care of her, Tifa will. Brows knitting together, Aqua reaches out for her, "I need… you."

Tifa moves over to her, but faces the other way as she places her knees on either side of Aqua's head. She's practically sitting on Aqua's face, smothering the woman with the smell and taste of her juices. Not that Aqua complains. She happily gets to work licking and sucking on Tifa's pussy, anything to get Tifa to finish her off.

Leaning forward, Tifa hums softly when Aqua grabs hard onto her firm butt. Aqua grasps onto it for life while Tifa maneuvers Aqua's legs up and spread even wider – almost parallel to the bed. The next second Tifa is plunging the dildo, slick with their juices, deep into Aqua's pussy. The cry of pleasure echoes into Tifa's folds and serves only to spur Tifa's motions on further.

She's hardly gentle in the way the rough thrusts stir up Aqua's pussy. Tifa's grip on the dildo slips now and then, causing it to reach the deepest point possible and sending white sparkling across Aqua's vision. But Tifa has more planned than just that. She dips her head down and latches her lips around Aqua's hard clit. She vigorously sucks at the small pleasure button while fucking Aqua with the dildo, never letting up on either.

All of the stimulation has Aqua falling short on eating Tifa out, barely able to keep up with the way her throes of pleasure reverberate off of Tifa's pussy. She can only manage to reach around Tifa's thigh and begin rubbing her clit in return.

Aqua's toes curl and her bottom lifts off the bed, arching against Tifa's mouth as well as the dildo that plunges into her one final time. Tifa, already spent, slowly releases her grip on the dildo although she doesn't even think of pulling it out. Instead, she slumps forward as Aqua settles back down to give the woman some air. Although Aqua can still only see Tifa's pussy glistening with juices, she can feel every breath her lover makes.

Tifa, breasts against Aqua's lap, runs her fingers in circles along Aqua's thighs. "Were you planning on helping out tomorrow?"

Aqua swallows hard, still trying to catch her breath, "Yes."

"Then I'll have to go easy on you tonight so we can have more fun tomorrow."

Blushing hard, Aqua tries to redirect her own thoughts from what Tifa has in mind. "Um… Tifa.. It's still.. inside me."

"Oh?" Tifa reaches for it, wiggling it back and forth to where Aqua can't help but let out a mewl of pleasure. "You mean this thing?"

Slowly sitting up, Tifa switches around so that they can stare down at one another. She reaches behind herself and grabs at the dildo, keeping it steady as she buries it back into her pussy. Tifa leans forward and presses their bodies together; breasts to breasts, nipples to nipples, clit to clit. All connected, in the end, via the dildo.

Aqua, lost in the pleasure, tugs Tifa down to share a kiss. One that's so erotic and filled with her tongue lavishing all over Tifa's that the brunette is breathless when it's over. Tifa smirks down at her, "That all you got?"

The taunt is just enough to have Aqua giving a small giggle before their lips crash back together. That is while their hips begin to move anew as they won't be stopping until neither can think of crawling off the bed much less one another.


	2. Chapter 2

The hesitation is far more evident in Aqua's frame than she intends for it to be. It's been so many years since she left this place – left Tifa. She watches as the buildings pass by outside the window as she's drove toward where Tifa should still be. Not that she'll be waiting for Aqua. The latter is painfully aware of that. Even more so that she won't be able to see her while sitting beside her employer.

She fiddles with the end of her white blouse, nervousness taking over her heart. She had left to pursue her career that finally broke through – a single chance that she'll never regret taking. Even if that meant leaving one of the best relationships she's ever had behind. But she couldn't do that to Tifa and leave her with a long distance relationship that could possibly end their friendship as well.

In the end it was the best decision. Both were just in their early twenties then, unable to stop moving for the other to become the priority. While she's headed back to the large bustling city to see her family she can't help the urge to stop by and get a glimpse of her first real love.

The hope and fear mingling insider her doesn't go unnoticed by the woman traveling with her. Sitting in the back of the lavish car, the blonde businesswoman can be just as cruel as she is beautiful. Yet she's here with Aqua after nurturing the young photographer and warming up to her. Enough to make Aqua her official assistant on anything that has to do with advertising PSICOM Security.

Which is why they're in Midgar. It lacks very many customers and Jihl plans to change that. Aqua knows this very well but her mind keeps wandering to Tifa each time Jihl begins conversing with her. She simply can't help it no matter how bad she feels for not paying full attention.

"That is why you'll have to move here so you can keep an eye on things for me. I expect you to manage this quickly as I have several deals currently riding on getting set up as soon as possible." Jihl's eye twitches from behind her sleek glasses, "Aqua!"

"Ah!" She quickly collects herself. "I- I'm so sorry. I was-"

"If you're not going to listen then why did I hire you? I could have easily allowed Yaag this opportunity and had no concern with him losing focus."

Aqua bows her head. Jihl can only sigh as she turns her gaze to the darkly tinted window. It has Aqua biting at the corner of her bottom lip. The last thing she wants is to upset Jihl. "I'll work hard, you won't regret it."

"Good. Then you have two weeks off to finish settling in. After that time I'll return and we can get to work. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the car slows to a stop and Aqua is caught off guard. They shouldn't be at the hotel she's staying at for at least fifteen more minutes. Aqua tries to peer out through the window but between the tint and the darkness outside it's useless. Jihl turns to Aqua at the sound of nails tapping on the outside of the car window.

"You've told me many times about the woman you left here. The last thing I require of you is to go see how she's doing. If you would like to get home then you may come right back out. But you have five minutes. Afterwards, I leave with my finance."

Aqua can only stare at her. Not only can she not remember even mentioning Tifa's name to Jihl, she can't believe how loudly her heart is beating in her ears. She can process none of what's happening and one thing she really can't wrap her mind around is that Jihl is even seeing someone. Certainly not when the car door opens and suddenly there's Lightning in all of her glory. Those piercing aqua eyes make Aqua crawl out of the car on wobbly knees.

Just before Lightning slips inside to take her place, she pats Aqua's shoulder. "She's waiting for you."

There's so many questions swirling about her head and yet she can't dare to ask any of them. Not that she'd be told the answers if she did. Jihl nor Lightning will give up and let her in on anything that's going on. Which is why Aqua can only sigh as she begins toward the door to the bar.

Her throat is dry, breathing shallow and her heart beats loudly in her ears. It's all too much. Part of her hopes there's plenty of patrons inside. But when she opens the door and slips inside she's disappointed. There's not a single person sitting at the tables or the counter for that matter. The only person inside is Tifa.

The brunet smiles softly at her from the other side of the bar. Her elbows are propped against the surface with her face cradled in her upraised hands. Everything about her is the same; the kind crimson eyes, long brown hair and the smile that makes everything bad slip away from her mind. Aqua hesitantly moves forward until she can easily reach out for Tifa if she wanted.

Tifa is the first to speak up as she stands up straight, eyeing Aqua up and down. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe Lightning. But I'm glad I did."

Aqua can't say anything, she can only stare. She didn't think she'd be back here. Didn't think she'd have the courage at least. Nonetheless she can barely breathe. In fact, she can't say a word.

"I've missed you, Aqua." Tifa watches as Aqua's hands settle onto the edge for the bar, grip tight and quivering. "Actually, I've waited for you to come back. I'm sure that's silly though." Tifa flashes a small hopeful smile, "I bet someone has already come into your life."

"No!" Aqua claps one hand over her mouth immediately after she blurts out the answer. She glances away with red searing onto her cheeks. "I mean… no…. No one has. I was hoping," she slowly lowers her hand, "I was selfishly hoping you were still here for me."

Tifa takes the initiative and grabs for Aqua's hands, pulling her close to the bar. Aqua sidesteps a stool and presses flush up against the edge. She leans over just enough to allow Tifa's lips to ghost over her own. Even so the smile on Tifa's lips is more than evident.

"I'm glad, because I don't think I could love anyone else."

When Tifa's lips finally embrace Aqua's own the latter can't help but seemingly melt against the bar. Tears of happiness gather at the corners of her eyes and she can't stop her hands from meeting with Tifa's. Their fingers lock together as their kisses continue, each one a little rougher and needier than the last.

Finally pulling away, Tifa tugs one hand free to caress Aqua's cheek. "I'm so glad we have pushy friends, hm?"

Aqua eagerly nods and wipes away her tears. She can see the sadness deep in those scarlet eyes, however, and it has her worried. "Tifa, what's wrong?"

"You have to leave again, don't you?"

The question stabs into Aqua's heart. Not because she knows she can't comfort Tifa, because she can, but because of how those words tumble so solemnly from her luscious lips. Aqua gives a small shake of her head and draws up the hand she still holds. She presses a small kiss to the back of Tifa's hand. "I don't. I'm here to stay. I don't ever want to leave you again."

"Then let's continue where we left off. Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

A blush highlights Aqua's cheeks, "I'd rather stay here."

"Good answer," Tifa replies with a small laugh.

She pulls away from Aqua and quickly comes around the side of the bar. She doesn't let Aqua move just yet and instead traps her against the bar's edge. Aqua can't help but bump against the stool and sit down on it, if only to make the incoming embrace easier on them both. What she doesn't realize is it puts her face at level with Tifa's large breasts. The white cropped tank-top does little to hold them in.

Especially since Tifa wraps her arms around Aqua and rests her cheek atop the blue-haired woman's head. Even though she's being smothered by Tifa's chest, Aqua isn't in the least bit concerned. The warmth and the smell are something she's desperately missed. She nuzzles her face into the cleavage, lips pressing against the sweaty skin – not minding in the slightest.

Aqua doesn't know why she feels so brave. Maybe it's because it's been so long and she finally has Tifa's arms around her again. Nevertheless, Aqua settles her hands on Tifa's waist while dipping her head a little lower to find the outline of a nipple. She's more than thankful that Tifa doesn't wear a bra because it allows for such interesting situations.

One that starts with Aqua latching her lips onto Tifa's nipple. The bud remains trapped in the fabric while Aqua begins to suck on it. The way she does so has the nipple hardening to where she can properly give it a nibble through the shirt. Tifa clutches onto Aqua's shoulders and pinches her eyes shut. The pleasure that rolls through her body is indescribable. Her knees tremble ever-so-slightly as Aqua begins to fondle her other breast, hand slipping up beneath the taut tank top.

There's a needy way to how Aqua pinches, tugs and kneads Tifa's breast. All the while she never lets the other nipple leave her mouth. It remains locked between her lips as she gives rough sucks to the hard nub. She can't look up to see the euphoria that decorates Tifa's countenance but she can feel it in the way Tifa's hands delve suddenly into her hair.

Tifa grips hard at the blue tresses as her breathing turns shallow, "A… Aqua, wait!"

She does as Tifa requests and releases the soft globes from her clutches. Resting her chin on Tifa's bosom, she looks up to her, "Hm?"

"We're taking this upstairs."

Even as she's backing up, Aqua is already standing and stripping Tifa of her shirt after pushing the suspenders away. Not that her own lasts for much longer. They're only a few steps away from the bar when the white blouse touches the floor with the bra following soon after. Tifa's grabby hands immediately find Aqua's breasts as they begin to slowly make their way to the stairs.

Now that the suspenders are gone, Aqua has more than enough chance to help Tifa shimmy out of the mini-skirt. Left only in a white thong, Tifa pulls Aqua close. Just before the staircase she plants a deep kiss upon Aqua that has the latter almost dizzy afterward. Pulling away from it, Tifa smiles softly to her.

The walk up to the second floor finds them holding hands until they're in the room they had shared for so long. Just past the threshold, Tifa tugs Aqua against her. Their breasts smoosh together in the process as Tifa's hands settle on Aqua's hips, teasingly slipping her fingers beneath the band of her plain dark blue skirt.

Aqua worries her bottom lip between her teeth, glancing off to the side and away from Tifa's burning gaze. The heat on her cheeks reveals what she's about to say far before she can muster up the nerve to get the words out.

Tifa smiles warmly and presses their foreheads together, "What is it?"

"I…I don't want you to hold back. I've missed you and I've wanted this too much… Please?"

A soft laugh reaches Aqua's ears, "Silly, as far as I'm concerned you never left."

"I hope you kept some of your… toys."

Tifa can't help but chuckle at that. Especially since she couples it with pushing Aqua's skirt from her hips, leaving the woman clad in a simple white bra and pantyhose. She dips her head down, hot breath grazing Aqua's ear as she does, "Actually, my collection has grown."

A shiver races up Aqua's spine at that. She can only imagine the things that Tifa has bought – whether it's true or simply to get her excited she doesn't care. Tifa's hands venture down, grasping at Aqua's bare bottom aside from the thin covering of the pantyhose.

"What I'd love to know is why you're not wearing any panties."

Aqua turns her head, leaning her face into the crook of Tifa's neck. "I… I thought I grabbed extra pairs when I packed but I, um, didn't. I haven't had time to go get any," she says in a hurry at the end.

Not that Tifa can complain. After all it only makes it that much more exciting. She steps away with a smile, "Go ahead and get over there. Let me go grab a few things." Three steps toward the dresser and she stops, "Oh and leave those on."

The only thing that Aqua can do is scurry over to the bed and climb atop it. She's not sure what Tifa has in planned but from the way her body thrums with anticipation she knows she can't wait long. All the while as Tifa digs for this or that, she gives a hum of thought.

"Have you still been… you know?"

Aqua, sitting in the middle of the bed, hugs her knees up to her chest. "I… well… y- yes."

Tifa glances over her shoulder, "Both sides?"

"Yes," Aqua admits as she presses her head against her legs. She can't even begin to count the times that she's masturbated to the thought of what Tifa used to do with her.

Striding back over, Tifa gets on the bed and lays out various objects beside her. Meanwhile she grabs Aqua's knees as the woman lifts her head. She begins to guide them apart while Aqua leans back, breath quickening at the many ideas running throughout her head. Tifa reaches down and presses her fingers against Aqua's pussy.

The thin material over it sticks to the woman's skin with how wet she is already. It only makes Tifa want to be greedy, something she pushes to the back of her mind as she begins to tear the pantyhose at the crotch line. It rips easily from the top of Aqua's mound to well past her twitching backdoor.

Tifa grabs one of the smaller dildos and the bottle of lube. It only takes her a moment to pop the cap off and begin to lather the rubber in the thick, sticky substance. Tifa presses the tip of the dildo against Aqua's twitching asshole. It's girth is hardly that of a couple fingers, something she knows Aqua should be able to take in with ease. Even so, she hesitates.

"You didn't happen to have masturbated today have you?"

Aqua knows what she's getting at; whether or not she's clean and ready to be penetrated in every way either can imagine. She can only manage a nod before Tifa begins to push the dildo into Aqua's ass. The hardest part is getting past the first ring of muscles. She's nervous and anxious – something that easily melts away once half of the shaft is well into her.

"Ahhh! T- Tifa…!"

The moan, the sheer volume of it, has Tifa's eyes widening. She had expected a reaction but certainly not an orgasm already. Aqua's juices drip down to where the dildo is buried in her ass. Her quivering legs bend up and far apart to allow Tifa even more access, anything to have Tifa mess her up even more.

Tifa can't help but smile, "If you're already losing it now, I'm afraid to go further." She moves away, leaving the dildo where it is, and grabs for the harness and a strap-on. "Give me just a moment and I'll be ready."

Aqua takes this as a queue to wait. But her fingers have another idea. They're already slipping down to brush over her hard clit and engorged lower lips. The movements are sloppy and out of pure need as she rubs her fingers over them. Her other hand draws up to grope at one of her breasts. She pinches the nipple between her thumb and middle finger, applying far more pressure than she usually would.

The physical stimulation Aqua indulges in is nothing compared to what Tifa is awarded. Watching her lover masturbate is something that has her loins burning with need. She wants Aqua to feel more than just amazing – she wants that lithe body quivering with ecstasy until neither of them can move any longer. She won't lie, she's hurrying through this more than intended with the way she gets back between Aqua's legs.

The strap-on is far thicker than the dildo still wedged deep into Aqua's ass. Then again, that isn't what makes this different than what they used to do. The little bit of extra spice is the simple and plain, albeit a little small, rotor vibrator that Tifa scoops up. She shoos Aqua's hands away and pops the device between Aqua's labia, into the wet heat. The thin, long cord extending from it leads to the controller of which rests on the bed by Tifa's knee.

Tifa doesn't touch it just yet. Instead she begins to push her "cock" deep into Aqua's womanhood. Aqua squirms beneath Tifa as the brunette gets in place, shoving every inch as deep as it'll go. All the while the vibrator goes even deeper, held between Aqua's depths and the fake penis.

Aqua sighs happily as her breathing tries to even out. This full feeling is something she's experienced on her own, trying to recreate this bliss Tifa gives her, but it's never the same. The warmth of the body over her own and the hands that run along her legs – she drinks in every sensation as it washes over her skin like it's the first time all over again.

Sweat begins to touch their skin even before Tifa reaches down with a smile, "Ready?"

"Please..."

The needy whine filled with a loving desire is what spurs Tifa to turn the vibrator up to the medium setting. The second the buzzing begins in Aqua's pussy she can't stop the fire that alights her body. She immediately arches her hips up off the bed and against the cock that impales her – keeping the vibrator inside of her even still.

"Nnngh-! Ti- Tif…aahhh!"

Still far too sensitive, Aqua can't help but grasp onto the wings of another orgasm that rocks her body. It's far more powerful than any one that she's had in these years they've been apart. To the point where her vision blurs from the blissful tears that drip over curve of her face to meet with the blue hair sticking to her skin.

It's a breathtaking sight. But more than that, Tifa can feel her own climax racing toward her. She's not sure if she wants to tease herself and hold it off or dive into it. Especially since the vibrations that shake against the strap-on double back to the other end shoved into her own depths.

Aqua is the one that makes the decision for her. Trembling hands begin to tug Tifa close and the small whisper that brushes against Tifa's lips has her wanting to cum right then and there. Somehow, someway, she manages to pull out of Aqua and denying her own desire – the primal rage that wants her to plow Aqua into the bed so she'll never leave again.

Tifa collapses backward onto the bed and unhooks the strap-on. However, she waits for Aqua to slowly push herself up onto her knees. She guides one of Tifa's legs up into a bent position so she can slip under it, giving her the perfect moment to tug the strap-on out and off of Tifa. All she's left with is a view of a hot needy pussy that's dripping with love juices.

She doesn't wait very long either to kiss Tifa's lower mouth and greedily lap at the sticky liquid. Everything that Tifa is weak to, Aqua does; sucking her outer vaginal lips, nibbling on a hard aching clit, stirring Tifa's insides with her tongue. Tifa barely manages to hold onto her wits as Aqua goes to work. But she won't be allowing the blue-haired woman to get away with giving her sweet love without getting something in return.

Reaching down at her side, Tifa grabs at another rotor wanting to be used. She's not gentle in the slightest as she shoves the second pill shaped vibrator into Aqua's pussy to join the first. A small moan echoes against Tifa's labia just before Aqua completely devotes herself to eating Tifa out.

It's just what Tifa is waiting for before she plucks at both controllers and flips the dials all the way up to high. Aqua's fingers dig into Tifa's plump thighs as her eyes go wide with realization that she's about to taste a pleasure far sweater than she had expected. Her pussy is practically alive and on fire as the vibrations erupt to a degree she's not used to.

However, it's Tifa's depths that devour the shrill cry of ecstasy that echoes from Aqua's lips and into the sticky pussy her face is buried into. Yet that's not it either. Tifa is already tilting her head back as the tip of an orgasm violently rocks her body. She's still devoted to her partner as she reaches around. Fingers grasp onto the end of the dildo that's beginning to be pushed out of Aqua's ass. Without waiting she shoves it back in up to her fingertips before roughly tugging it back out.

The see-saw motion is all it takes to have Aqua crumpling onto the bed as her third orgasm has her going a step further. Her lips leave Tifa's pussy while her own are wetting her pantyhose further with her own juices. Tifa, meanwhile, has to lean back on both hands as her chest heaves. She can barely catch her breath in time to remember to turn the vibrators down as to not drive Aqua into an unconscious bliss.

Tifa begins to steadily tug Aqua up to give her a kiss. She's still breathing heavily when she caresses Aqua's cheek, "Ready… for the real… party?"

Aqua practically mewls in response as she cuddles against Tifa before tugging away. She doesn't wait for Tifa to tell her what to do. She _knows_ what she wants and she'll be damned to not have it at this point. Even though she's quivering from over stimulation, Aqua turns over and crawls further up the bed.

The brunette can only stare hungrily as Aqua gets onto her hands and knees. Face cradled by a pillow, Aqua reaches back around herself to grab two handfuls of her bubble butt. She spreads her cheeks, giving Tifa a perfect view of her round ass and the dripping mound cradled between her thighs. The dildo peaks out from her asshole, having been pushed out little by little thanks to that last climax.

"P… Please..."

Tifa gets up on her knees, reaching forward to grab at the base of the dildo. "Please what? I don't know what you want, sweetie."

Aqua is already drooling against the pillowcase as she tries to get the words out. "M- My… My ass…!"

"Yes?"

"Fuck me in the ass!" Aqua cries out as she pinches her eyes shut.

The flush on her face darkens but her grip on her own body remains the same even as Tifa yanks the dildo out – displaying a nice sized gaping hole. Tifa delves forward and pushes three fingers, no hesitating whatsoever, inside. The muffled moans are all she needs to hear to continue. Tifa continues to soften up Aqua's ass until she can get a fourth finger in without having very little resistance.

Once she's sure Aqua is more than ready, Tifa withdraws her hand and runs them both over the pantyhose clad ass. She gives little tears into the fabric here and there, loving the way it compliments the pale skin hidden beneath. Tifa puts a thought away for later, one that demands she buy a large stock of pantyhose for their future endeavors.

Tifa grabs for the largest of the dildos she's acquired over the years – one that Aqua is deeply familiar with. She leaves the little vibrators inside of Aqua but doesn't turn them on. Oh no. She wants Aqua to cum from her ass and her ass only – something she knows won't be a problem in the slightest.

The thick head pushes past the first ring of muscles and already Aqua is gripping hard at the bedding. Its girth expands Aqua's ass further as stars spot Aqua's vision. That small fact turns out to be the least of her worries as Tifa doesn't dare hold back in the way she yanks it out. At least, that is until she shoves it all the way back in. Quick and rough – a simple motion that Tifa settles on without regret.

Especially since Aqua can't dare hold onto the small climax. Certainly not when she hasn't had her ass done in such a way since the last time they were together. The climax may be nothing compared to the previous ones. But finale is that she can't stop herself from squirting, thighs and bed beneath her speckled with the liquid.

Aqua slowly slumps forward as Tifa pushes the dildo all the way in for one last time. She can't help but lick at her lips as she grabs at Aqua's ass. She begins to push the cheeks together and rub them, kneading the soft skin beneath the, ripped, sheer clothing. It's only a moment that she spares to do this before she's leaning over Aqua.

Her breasts press against Aqua's back, "Want to do that position we always wanted to try?"

Tifa moves up and allows Aqua to roll over. They share a small kiss before Aqua presses their foreheads together. "Yes," she says, finally able to steady her racing heartbeat.

"Sure you're not too tired?"

Aqua shakes her head, "I can go all night if it's with you."

"Good, just follow what I tell you then."

They take a few moments to get ready – safety and comfort is important after all. Tifa makes sure that Aqua has enough pillows behind her and braced against her back, especially since her lower body is lifted completely into the air. Her legs fold back toward her head to the point where she holds onto her own ankles.

"I won't let this take too long."

Aqua gets a chill just at the thought. It means Tifa won't be holding back at all. Which also requires the help of their best friend – the huge double ended dildo that resides in Tifa's hand. She stands up on the bed behind Aqua as she gets her ready. Tifa removes the dildo buried in Aqua's ass as well as the tiny vibrators in her pussy.

It's only for a moment. Tifa stuffs both of the vibrators into Aqua's ass before securing them inside by plugging Aqua back up with the large dildo. "I love you," Tifa says as she begins to turn the vibrators up to medium.

"I… I love you too!"

Tifa grabs at both ends of the double ended dildo, dragging it over the exposed lips of Aqua's pussy. It brushes between them and gets coated in Aqua's sticky juices. The bumps and grooves set it aside from all of the other toys, giving just a little extra to the experience in general. It excites her further when she can hear Tifa's 'oohs' and 'aahs' as she inserts her end into her vagina.

A few seconds is the only reprieve she has to collect herself before Tifa is squatting over her, thrusting the other end of the enormous dildo into her pussy. Already stretched from the one in her ass, Aqua can barely handle the feeling of a second one filling her up. She almost can't tell that they aren't in the same hole with how full she feels.

Then again, any thoughts are gone when Tifa begins to lose her own sense of control. Pile driving down into Aqua, both ends are completely enveloped and allow their pussies to kiss with each thrust Tifa makes. Even so, it's wild and quick. The only advantage is that the dildo is so large that Tifa is unable to miss any of Aqua's spots – the ones that have Aqua turning into mush against the mattress.

It's one of the only times that Aqua can clearly tell the difference between making love and getting her brains fucked out. Of which she's sure she has none left with how Tifa plows into her. Not that Tifa is doing any better. For her she almost feels as though she's riding Aqua, having the other end being constantly shoved into the deepest parts of her hot pussy.

The sensation is too much for them both, evidence by how their juices mix together with each meeting. Tifa is right when she says she wouldn't let it take very long. The orgasms that attack their brains are something that have them going completely rigid once it happens. Tifa grasps onto Aqua's thighs so tightly that her nails rip into the pantyhose. All the while Aqua's eyes almost dare to roll back into her head as her knuckles go white from the grip she keeps on the pillows beside her head.

Their recovery this time is far longer, especially once Tifa has her wits about her once more. She's quick to remove the pillows and lay down beside Aqua, smiling at her beloved. Aqua comes around a little after that with her hands eagerly reaching out for Tifa. At first the brunette expects a solid embrace that will end their night.

Instead, Aqua pushes Tifa onto her back as she climbs atop her. Since Tifa pulled everything out of her while she was blissfully unaware, Aqua has the pleasure of using the toys as she pleases. She sits atop Tifa's lap, "It's my turn to make you feel good."

"I can't wait. Take me however you want."

Tifa happily sets her hands beside her head, giving all of herself to Aqua. It's something she certainly doesn't regret once Aqua gets started. She's just as stubborn as Tifa – wanting the other to have a mind blowing experience with love as the cherry on top. Aqua doesn't let Tifa lay their long. She doesn't want the ebbing orgasm to go away just yet.

She takes advantage of the fact that Tifa is still sensitive in that regard and pushes the sticky vibrators deep into Tifa's ass. They fit nice and snug inside as Aqua turns them all the way to high. Tifa gives out a small squeak of surprise that's followed with a wink, encouraging Aqua to continue. The one thing that has always aroused Tifa the most is when Aqua dares to take charge – even if it doesn't stay that way.

Aqua quickly hooks the strap-on to her body and plows it into Tifa's pussy. It certainly helps that Tifa's powerful hips buck up to meet each and every thrust Aqua wants to give her. Seeing as how they're both a little exhausted, Aqua welcomes the help as her knees dig into the bed while her hands reach for Tifa's fleshy globes.

Hard nipples press against her palms as she kneads the sensitive breasts as Tifa moves her legs to allow Aqua even more access. That little bit is all Aqua needs to send Tifa happily over the edge. One that Aqua christens by pressing flush against her lover and sealing it with a messy kiss.

The next few moments pass by swiftly. Aqua hurriedly tugs everything out of Tifa and removes the strap-on. All so that she can lay down beside Tifa and be tugged onto her side, allowing herself to be smothered by the sweaty breasts she loves so much. Aqua nuzzles against them while occasionally giving a small kiss to the side or a suckle to a nipple that just happens to be in range.

Tired and worn out, the two them slowly let sleep pull them under. Tifa lulls Aqua to sleep first by petting her head and rubbing her back. Not that Tifa is far behind with the way a warm mouth remains against her breasts. There they fall asleep, together once more, albeit a little sticky and sweaty. But nothing that can't be taken care of in the morrow with a nice long bubble bath fit for two.

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* I... uh... Like the thought of the pairing. That is all. Mindless, harmless smut, aye?


End file.
